Isamu Of the Freezing Mist
Isamu Termui of the Freezing Mist (凍結ミストの勇, Tōketsu misuto no yū) is a characters in the A Ninja's Life for me RP. He is a kunoichi from Kirigakura, and the son of. Background Edit Isamu of the Freezing Mist son of the fourth Mizukage,Mei Termui. That is all that is curretnly know about him. Personality Edit Isamu loves to fight. Isamu will not hesitate to mutilate his opponents Despite his aggressive nature, Isamu was very perceptive in battle. He is seemingly aware of any potential danger to his person and can immediately react to it. He is also shown to be analytical, able to quickly deduce the basics behind an opponent's technique. Isamu's pride, will not let him acknowledge someone to be stronger then he is, evident by even sying he is stronger then his mother. Isamu believes protecting information was far more important than protecting lives. This prevented him from forming bonds with his fellow shinobi, which was better for him when he was required to slaughter them in order to protect the codes of his village. His philosophy, and he lived by it strictly. . Appearance Edit He has neck lenght, auburn hair .He has one bang going down the middle of his face.His eyes are light green but when he used the ice release they trun an bright blue color.He dresses in a sleeve-less dark blue jackets that stop just at his waist.with thta he wear white shorts. Underneath his jacket he wears a black shirt. Furthermore, he wears sandalswith shin-guards reaching up over her knees. Or he will wear a white, sleeveless shirt with the Kirigakure forehead protector attached to the front, short-sleeved mesh armour over which he also wears a dark blue poncho along with a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a dark blue apron over his pants. He wears a pair of brown boots, and on his back he carries a staff-like pole weapon with uneven sized hooks with a white flower on the larger end. Abilities Edit Isamu is a some what powerful shinobi from Kirigakure. He is also very calm in battle.Being the son of Mei Termui Isamu is capable of using the wind, fire, and water natures, and has two kekkei genkai.[2] Isamu is capable of using the Hiding in Mist Technique to obscure the movements of herself and his allies.[3] The first, by simultaneously usinf water and wind natures,allows him to use Ice release ninjutsu. The second, by simultaneously using water and fire natures, allows him to use Boil Release ninjutsu, such as releasing a corrosive mist that can burn away almost anything it touches.Isamu's mother has suggested that this ability to alter the potency and acidity of the mist created by her Boil Release techniques and She and Isamu are apparently not affected by the mist themself. Weakness Isamu is inraged when he sees his own blood,making him do reckless things. Even an small scartch will send him into an uncontrolable rage.Isamu second weakness is not caring for his comrades or the lives of civilians.Isamu also isn't good in taijutsu always using long or mid-ranged attacks. Category:Shinobi Category:Characters